


Going Places

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But, why Russia?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



Waya looks at him and shakes his head. "But, why Russia? Do they even play go there?"

And there are a lot of things that Isumi wants to say. That after China, he got the traveling bug. That it's too warm in his apartment and he's heard it's colder there. That he finally won enough money to do something with in a tournament and this is what came to mind. But he says none of these things and instead grabs Waya's hand. "If you come with me, there will be someone for me to play go with."

"I will if you'll buy me one of those fur hats." Waya squeezes his hand and Isumi automatically triples the amount of money he'd planned on bringing for food and gifts because he can't say no to Waya.

"It's a deal," Isumi says and lets Waya hold onto his hand for as long as he wants.


End file.
